creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zoronak
Summary Zoronak is the leader of a cult that worships what they suspect is the actual god of fear, Zoronak believes he is destined to be the second in command of his gods military. Description Zoronak wears a ragged dark green hooded robe with black feathers on the back and shoulders, he has a triangular cloth on his chest that has the symbol of a burning skull with bleeding eyes, the skull is black and green with purple flames around the skull, Zoronak Also always keeps his hood up and wears a mask with the mouth of the burning skull on it only showing Zoronka's eyes on his face, his robe has black highlights around the robe along with a charred bone design around the arms and he wears dark brown gloves along with dark brown boots. He has symmetrical scars around his body that are from him surviving one of his sacrifices to his god, he also has 2 injuries around his mouth that look like someone took a knife and scrapped the skin away, he also has a purple tattoo on his back of the flaming skull symbol to show his allegiance with his cult. Story Zoronak used to be an ordinary boy who always got into trouble, but after he learned of the devil and murder, he was amazed on how quick and simple life was, and was willing to do anything to live forever, he did research and decided the devil could help him, so he prayed to the devil hoping for an answer. The devil never replied so Zoronak looked for someone who could scare the devil, and he stumbled upon the current cult for the god of fear, he joined in a heartbeat and participated in the rituals every night, he soon moved up the totem pole to the second in command. By the rules, the second in command would have to be put through satisfaction to the god every 3 years, and Zoronak was ready, he put himself on the sacrificial table and they made the symbolic cuts to the god of fear, but they didn't expect him to survive, he did however, and everyone believed that this was a message from the god of fear, and in celebration, they gave Zoronak is current name, title, and role in the cult, it was not his job to lure in sacrifices to the god of fear and please it. Zoronak started with his own family, he broke into the house at 3 am and took a chefs knife and stabbed his mother in her own bed, this woke up his father who ran for his life and to wake up Zoronak's little sister, Zoronak found him an stabbed his father in the shoulder, he needed him alive for the sacrifice. Zoronak turned to his sister and spoke in a low and creepy voice to join him and his new, better family. Zoronak's sister didn't want to die, so she agreed to it, and Zoronka smiled with delight as he told her to please her new god and show appreciation by taking skin from his mouth, Zoronak's sister agreed and took the knife and hacked away Zoronak's skin on his cheeks, showing only muscle in a arrow shape. Zoronak brought his sister for cleansing and clothing, and brought his father for sacrifice, the cultists danced around the fire and spoke in an ancient language as they enjoyed Zoronak's father's screaming in pain as he burned to death. After Zoronak's sister came to Zoronak, he held her hand as he says, "welcome home my sister, Our god has been expecting you, let us dance around the fire, and feast on out false fathers corpse" Facts * Zoronak forgot his real name and no one else remembers * Zoronak is 20 years old * Zoronak's sister is 18 * Zoronak cares for his sister and will protect her even though he lost his mind * Zoronak's cult cannot speak of the true name for the god of fear, because its name is too frightening * Zoronak uses his hands and claws to kill * Zoronak will either make his victims join their cult or he will kill them, or sacrifice them * Zoronak's favorite color is Crimson * Zoronak frequently bleeds himself to his god * Zoronak's favorite food is human eyes * Zoronak will sometimes use a knife to kill * Zoronak will soon have to find a lover so their child can continue the cult * Zoronak's cult never goes to civilization for anything, they hunt their own food Quotes * "Join us, brother, \ sister" * "our god watches with glee" * "Nau kas de hu ji jwk asj" * "Escape is silly, you can't escape our god" * "I guess your corpse will have to be our feast tonight" Themes *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-heSRbvCErU Category:Male Category:Human Category:Mentally Ill Category:Adult